A Sore Loser
by Chirusse
Summary: Begins with the race that takes place in Episode 2. Haruka and Rin have a race, but Rin is not entirely satisfied with the outcome of their match. In an attempt to assert his dominance over his friend, unforeseen interactions ensue. (Rin's POV)


**A/N: For one of my friends who just got into the Free! fandom. This is her ship and she wanted me to write a fiction for it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My arms power through the water, cutting a path that my head and chest shoot through. I am a bullet in the pool's cold water, propelling to the opposing wall where I'll make my turn. I glance over at Haru and he's right there- nearly tied with me in our race.

_Damn! I can't shake him!_

My legs give an extra kick and Haru looks over at me at the turn, but I'm already ahead of him. My legs are stronger and have given me the upper hand. Haru is catching up again. Each stroke of his arm is bringing him closer. I hear Makoto and Nagisa yell his name amongst the splashing water. The wall where we dived from is fast approaching.

It's been years since I felt this way. This strong pull in my heart to swim as hard as I can. This is what I've wanted.

I can't look back to see where Haru is in the race. It will only slow me down now. In seconds my hands have touched the wall, and only then do I turn to see Haruka rising from the water.

I've beaten him.

"YES!" My voice resonates in the tiled room and I pull off my cap and goggles. My fist hits the surface of the water with a splash. My heart is beating hard in my chest, both from exertion and excitement.

Yes, this is the feeling that I had been missing. All that time in Australia, and this is what I wanted.

I look over at Haru and he's staring at the water with a blank look on his face. Nothing. Then a small smile, jerking up the corners of his lips.

"You win." Haru's eyes meet mine. "That's great, Rin."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is he mocking me?

"That's _great_?" I repeat his words, my teeth bared and lips curling. My fists grab the goggles around his neck and pull him over to me. I'd like to slap that face of his, completely blank and staring at me with utter apathy.

And then- Haru's bottom lip quivers just slightly. His tongue peeks out from behind his mouth and wets the pink skin of his bottom lip. What's he playing at, looking at me and doing something like that? The glare I'm giving him deepens. Makoto and Nagisa are saying something the background, but I can't be bothered to listen.

I'm staring at his goddamned lips, now, and wondering why he did that _thing_. Thinking about what he did is making me self-conscious of my own movements. Why am I so focused on his_ lips_?

Suddenly there is someone shouting in the room, and I release Haru to look at who is there. A teacher from the academy is questioning Makoto and Nagisa.

"Hey! What are you all doing in here? The pool is closed! Get out!" Haru pulls himself out of the pool and I follow, still glaring.

Makoto speaks up, and tries to smooth out the situation.

"Sorry, we thought it would be all right. We didn't know that it was off-limits right now."

The teacher looks him over and notes the uniform he is wearing.

"You aren't students here. You're trespassing. Aren't you from Iwatobi?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Nagisa mutters.

"I'm going to alert your school that you've been here." The teacher pulls open the door leading out to the hallway and gestures for us to follow him.

I have no intention of leaving without confronting Haru.

"Haru." He stops to look at me, and the rest of the group continues.

"Come with me." I wave my hand over and we deviate to a side hallway, unbeknownst to the others. I'll deal with the teacher later. Make up some story about my bag being in the locker room.

That is, after all, where we are headed. Apparently Haru doesn't realize that, and asks where we are going. I don't bother to answer and he shuts up.

The changing room is dark and completely silent. Our steps echo throughout the room, and I stop before one of the benches between a row of lockers. Haru moves beside me, but doesn't sit down. He's watching me with those blank eyes.

"You won," he says. I can't fight the laugh that escapes me. He still thinks this is about that damn race. Well, maybe it is. I won and he lost.

_So why does it feel like I'm the loser?_

We're both still in our swimsuits, carrying our clothes. My eyes slide over Haru's body, studying the muscles in his chest and arms. He hasn't been working out. That's evident enough, meaning that I shouldn't take this win as seriously as I originally thought.

I must have been staring for a while, because something like a light blush comes to Haru's cheeks when he notices where I'm looking.

"I thought a swimmer would be more buff," I huff as an explanation. He doesn't say anything in return.

So Haru has still been swimming just for fun. He doesn't care.

I grit my teeth in frustration.

The race was close. It shouldn't have been that close. Haru never cared about swimming or times. He only did it for fun.

I swam to improve. To push myself. To realize my father's dream.

And here Haru was, living off talent and nearly beating me without trying.

_It wasn't fair._

My fist slams into one of the lockers.

"Damn you!" Haru flinches and steps back in surprise at the shout.

"Rin…?"

"Damn you! Damn it!" I grab his goggles and bring our faces close. I'm sure my face looks as if I'm snarling and ready to pounce, because Haru's eyes are wide, staring like prey caught in sight of a predator. Had I finally scared some kind of emotion past his stoic façade?

Good. If that's what it took, I'd push him further.

The veins in my arms flex with exertion as I push him down. I'm the better man, I tell myself. I'll establish my dominance over him, and then it will be enough. I'll feel better about the race and I can move on. I've already decided to join Samezuka's swim team, but I need this moment right now.

"Rin, what…?" Haru gets down on his knees and looks up at me. His eyes are softer now, not so stark and cold with confusion and fear.

"Touch me." It's a demand that is barked out for him. It's an _order_.

"Wh-?" I step forward, jutting my hips in front of his face. Surprisingly he doesn't look to me for guidance. His hands trail up my lean thighs without further question.

I'm not exactly sure what I meant by telling Haru to touch me. I wanted him to feel subordinate to me. I wanted to humiliate him in some way.

But _this_… The way his hands are massaging my hipbones is something new entirely. There is a certain kind of reverence in his touches, and no trace of embarrassment or apprehension. Was this something that he wanted?

I glance back down at him, and his lips are quivering again, but he isn't crying. His right hand hovers over the waistline of my swimsuit, but then travels up to touch my stomach. I let out a sigh despite myself, which makes Haru stop to look at me.

Nothing could have prepared me for the look in his eyes in that moment. This definitely was not something Haru found humiliating. He _wanted_ to be this close to me.

_That _shattered all confidence in my original plans.

"Haru…" His eyes flick back down to my stomach, and he places a kiss on the skin below my navel. Instinctively my hips push into his hands and mouth.

"Keep going," I urge, and push my swimsuit past my hips to reveal soft curls of hair and a partially flaccid cock. His touches trail closer to my most private areas, but his mouth is still against my stomach. A growl sounds from my throat and I push Haru's head down.

"Kiss me _there_."

Haru's head moves further down and I feel him grasp the base of my hardening cock. Very carefully his lips press against the head, and then open to engulf me.

"Ah! H-Haru—" I curl into the warmth surrounding my need and groan.

I'm no longer the one in control here. If Haru knows this, he isn't taking advantage of the situation. Yet.

My fingers weave their way into Haru's hair and I lean against the lockers for support. My friend's lips are busy servicing me, sliding up and down my length and pulling me with each movement.

"Use your tongue and d-don't stop," I mutter, watching him with keen interest. I'm struggling not to shove my erection down his throat.

"Mm." Haru hums an affirmative, which elicits another groan from me. I can feel that wet muscle in his mouth coaxing the pleasure from me in unison with his movement. A bit of saliva drips from his mouth to the floor.

My hips rock into Haru's mouth without warning, catching him off-guard. He does not push away, but stills himself as I move, which I take to mean that he doesn't mind my force. The hand in his hair holds his face in place and I slide myself deeper into his mouth. He flinches and I stop my movement.

"Are you going to choke?" A few tears formed in the corner of Haru's eyes and he pushes my hips back. My erection springs from his mouth and he pants for breath.

"Take off your swimsuit." I look down to Haru's crotch and notice that he is visibly aroused from sucking me.

"Oi, Haru. I didn't think you would get off on sucking me." My sarcastic wit is back, poking fun at the situation. It reminds me of old times, swimming with him back in elementary school.

_He hadn't really changed since then, had he?_

"I liked it," he said, and placed his folded swimsuit on the bench. His hands hung by his hips and he stood unashamed before me.

"Mine's bigger," I mutter. My lips jerk into a smirk. Haru glanced down at my erection and then to his own.

"You're right."

"Come here. I want to try something." Haru does as I ask, and approaches. I take hold of both of our erections and press them together. Haru closes his eyes and rests his head on my shoulder. I'm glaring down at our cocks, scraping my lips against sharp teeth, and fighting a moan.

Haru begins panting in my ear as I quicken the pace, and this time he is the one to move against me. He takes hold of my shoulders and pushes his erection against mine, multiplying the pressure between our bodies.

"Rin, I'm..."

"Yeah, me too. But let's hold off. There's something else." I release our cocks, bright crimson and engorged, and turn Haruka around.

"Hold onto the bench and lean over." He looks to me with a raised eyebrow, but complies. We're too far-gone to stop at this point.

I'd never done this sort of thing with a woman (much less a man), and until this point, the pressure between us had seemed… _natural._ There was nothing strange about Haru touching me, taking me into his mouth, and then rubbing ourselves against one another. Strangely enough, it was simply us being together. The anger and frustration that had plagued my mind when we first entered the locker room was gone. It had dissipated the minute that Haru had looked at me with desire.

Now something akin to nerves was eating at me. My palms were sweaty as I took hold of my friend's hips.

"It might be painful," I murmured, and Haru nodded.

"I know. It's okay." I could see his hands tighten around the bench, preparing for the coming intrusion.

"Wait," he said, and his head tilted to look at me, "use your hand first." The blush that covered his cheeks from our state of arousal deepened with these words.

"Right. Preparation…" God, what was I doing? Pressing my fingers into my friend's backside, readying him for sexual intercourse. That's what we were doing. Curiosity had urged me to push Haru as far as he would go, but somewhere I fell off the cliff with him.

* * *

My body's urgent panting broke me from my reverie. That, and Haru was muttering something about having difficulty breathing against the bench in the locker room. My cock slid out of him and fell back against my body with an embarrassing splat that we both pretended not to hear. Haru rolled over (as best as he could) and opened one of his eyes to watch me dress.

"I'm going," I say, turned away from him. I hear a shuffling behind me.

"Rin…" Haru's voice sounds almost needy behind me.

"What, did you expect me to cuddle you after?" I can't look at him now. It's too painful. Seeing him will stir up some kind of feelings. It's best that I push them away.

"It hurts, you know." That stings. I finally turn to look at him, thinking that he's talking about me hurting his feelings, but he's massaging his butt. "It's sore."

I grit my teeth. That's what I get for trying to open up.

"Don't be a sore loser, Haru," I grit out before exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: I might write a continuation of this and add more plot things. Don't know yet.**


End file.
